


Lux Aeterna/永恒之光

by KXK



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s09e11 Heaven Sent, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KXK/pseuds/KXK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>城堡绕远路穿过时空。它不是完全封闭体系，有些投影落入其中：或曾成真的过去和无可挽回的未来。<br/>恰好有一个具备非线性时间感的个体能够接收。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lux Aeterna/永恒之光

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zerolemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerolemis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [草稿本的一篇crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/208906) by 草稿本@lofter. 
  * Inspired by [《迷宫》](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/208969) by 草稿本@lofter. 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> OOC预警。

C_  
L_  
A_  
R_

Clark.  
你想起氪星的摇篮曲或安魂曲。流传千年的复调仍有能力打动人心，而三十年前的电影配乐通常只会让你爆出一阵大笑。（沙发，深夜，放映机的冷光。旁边蜷着另一个人。是谁在和你一起笑？你将忘记的人，是的，但为什么你现在也想不起那张脸？你试探到一点未来的轮廓，它让你感到恐惧，但是无需慌张；恐惧早已成为常态，被习惯和秩序收归。）现在令你为之战栗的音乐将属于哪一种？现在让你为之牺牲的故事与信条呢，它们将作为磐石与铁锚存留，还是将被否决、嘲讽和抛弃？  
你们并排坐在瞭望塔的观景窗前，一同被引力抛向可预知的轨迹；他向你描述世界的声音。你能够在相当的程度上感同身受，但这会儿你在脑中描绘的是氪星的旋律。它含着一条线索，这线索指向你本想拼出的人…原本试图唤起的形象…  
配器是人声和钢琴。这些招数即使被人熟识也一样有效，你还在其他什么地方见过它们——

Clara.  
人声，钢琴，电吉他。她有一首歌，或者将有一首歌；不过现在她尚有一个清晰的形象，一双可以握住的手。这双手将拉下操纵杆，曾拉下操纵杆，你有点分不清了——你向来不擅长分辨同一个控制台的不同布局，也常混淆时间点的顺序，如今这件事无足轻重。重要的是你看见她的手，然后你知道这必定发生。你必须让它发生，你已经做到了一半。  
她与塔迪斯之心一同燃烧，永无安息之日。她被囚禁，先是困于有限的生命，继而困于无穷的死亡，最终认清宇宙即囚笼。她曾再生并死去，她将死去并再生，无数碎片汇成一个或为虚幻的整体，与你并无不同。你们是四十六亿年的复写；时空的大门为你们打开，但自由一如既往只是甘美忠诚、形影不离的幻觉。  
没有逃出监牢的办法，因为你们就是高墙本身。如何毁尽局限，却不必消灭自我？如何反抗法条，当你即是它的化身？  
但是这一座实体的监狱必须被战胜，哪怕只有这一座。你要破除高墙，为她赢回比虚无更广阔的囚笼，赢回进行无望抗争的余地，赢回反抗混沌并寻求意义的机会。

你不能认输，但应从何处着手？  
你在哪儿？

你想起栅栏里的雕像：施洗者约翰的头颅，歌尔德蒙最后的礼物。他正要离开十三世纪的修道院，去寻找苦痛和欢愉的分野，学习崇拜美与爱的仪式；你恰巧暂住在同一个修道院。他们把你叫做疯僧，敬而远之，歌尔德蒙却潜入洞穴发现了你的蓝盒子。最终，在描绘Echo Clara的画作完成之前，你们向对方重新展示了星辰及其间的亿万个世界。  
刑讯室的设计者为何把他的礼物留在城堡里，又为何留下另一张Clara的画？  
你在脑海里描摹出这幅画。手法笔触看起来都太过熟悉…这不可能。  
你曾画出真正的Clara，你将会画出她，或者在所有可能的时间线中，这件事发生了。你愈发无法确定；记忆像半透明的糖纸一样叠加出重影，如同那扇并非因你技巧高超而开的木门——不属于自动复原范围内的心灵感应信号逐次累积，终于印刻进木料，让它顺从你的命令。时间互相渗透，边界渐渐黯淡；这让你在晶墙前想起了一切，但如果时间线继续融汇，你不知道自己还能保有多久理智。  
你真的遇见过歌尔德蒙吗？你真的曾把他留在青河舰队中，随贸易者遍历群星，承诺在他远行结束后带他回到纳尔齐斯身边？  
雕像显得陌生。它的眼神空茫，你感到熟悉的恐惧。死亡与时间，虚幻对虚幻。

但是不对，雕像离你很远。你在城堡的另一侧，在旋梯顶端——  
听我说。睁开眼睛。

你睁开眼睛。  
你在一架斜梯底端。你想起城堡的结构图：先爬下这一段斜梯，反而可以抄近路到达塔顶。下来之前你肯定这么想过。（大概吧。你记不清了。）现在你的手臂护着头颈，手肘、膝盖和脊背覆盖着不祥的麻木感，肋骨可能断了几根也可能没有；注定失败的重生的痛楚压过了大部分外伤。很可能是下楼梯到一半时滑了下来。  
（幸而连石板都会复原，否则它们会被你磨得愈加光滑，最后即使不被磨穿，无法提供摩擦力的甬道也会让你和Veil寸步难行。那时候这个游戏就要变成花样滑冰啦。Clara跟你去过多少个冰雪星球？有几次是脱险之后的互相安慰，有更多次是为了乐趣和挑战；即使时间线明晰如常，你也是数不清的。你还记得她被太多件毛衣裹成一团，脸颊冻得通红，眼睛格外明亮。你多么希望这段记忆是被你错认成过去的未来。）  
时间不多了。你必须赶在灯光熄灭之前用自己换来下一个机会。  
你再次上路。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自安魂曲最后一个分曲。  
> “人声，钢琴，电吉他”显然是OST梗，Clark部分详见MOS原声Goodbye My Son, Clara部分详见Whose Enigma和Remember Me, 以及尚未发行的第九季原声。  
> “栅栏里的雕像”是DW911 Heaven Sent 0分39秒的镜头。我不知道这是啥，想必有梗，请求科普。


End file.
